


快递一下，轻松到家

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 1





	快递一下，轻松到家

【卡鸣】快递一下，轻松到家

❀这个故事告诉我们，差对象的话可以上淘宝找

❀年上，沙雕搞笑paro

❀最终解释权归我，以上

1

[今天的我依旧帅气无敌]：辛苦了，兄弟们，今天进度百分之八十，等下周CD刷新，就可以拿下了！

[小奶奶光脚脚]：太！好！了！再不过我肾都要没了！！！

[叶一夜]：……如果你奶我的时候专心一点，搞不好刚才就过了

[旺旺碎饼饼]：一夜你怎么能要求草履虫专心呢？他没脑子的啊

[北海道大闸蟹]：不是河马吗？

[妖精的尾巴君]：河马好像有脑髓，草履虫没有？

[小奶奶光脚脚]：滚啊！！！小心下次放生你们啊！

[今天的我依旧帅气无敌]：下周我叫上笑咪咪大概就可以过了，我有事先下了

2

带土退出游戏长舒一口气，刚想躺回床上补觉，某宝的客服消息突然急促的响起。

“嘿——谁这么大早上的就来给我花钱啊，让小爷我瞧瞧~”

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：想要这个裤子的粉上衣，但店里没有找到

[三色丸子]：亲，这个粉上衣是没有的哦~

[三色丸子]：可以看看店里的其他款式呢~

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：那这个小哥哥呢？也没有吗？

[三色丸子]：什么？

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：模特小哥哥

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：这个哥哥也不卖吗？

[三色丸子]：没有的呢~

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：诶，是没有还是不卖他？

[三色丸子]：亲亲，没有的呢~

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：那没有，你们怎么拍的图？

[三色丸子]：

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：对呀，没有这个哥哥怎么拍的图(￣.￣)

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：

[三色丸子]：

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：那这个哥哥的照片还有吗？

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：这个哥哥可以卖吗？

[三色丸子]：没有的呢~

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你不对，你刚刚的表现很奇怪

3

带土一口气被堵得上不来，以为是个金主大佬来打钱了，结果是个神经病来找茬？！

他开店三四年了，还是第一次遇到这种奇葩顾客！

卖模特？

他要是真卖了，不用等这个人收到，明天警察就要来抄家，这到底是哪里的风水才能养出这么个脑回路不正常的人。

买卖人口是犯法的啊！

他深吸一口气，拿出自己十二万分的好脾气给人回消息。

[三色丸子]：怎么了嘛

[三色丸子]：

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：是没有这个哥哥还是没有照片？

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：可没有这个哥哥你就没办法拍图呀

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：那就不成立呀

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：

[三色丸子]：亲亲这个我不太清楚

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：那你知道什么呢？

[三色丸子]：

[三色丸子]：

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你找个知道的回我呗

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：允许你转接了

通宵过后困得要死，结果还被这个人玩文字游戏给绕了进去，带土想着想着给气笑了。

[三色丸子]：亲亲，你想问什么呢？

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：问这个哥哥啊

[三色丸子]：这个小哥哥怎么了呢？

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：这个哥哥能不能包邮寄过来~

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：

[三色丸子]：不能的哦

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：那你看，你就是才说不能的

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你要是没有，就不会说不能

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你撒谎！

[三色丸子]：

[三色丸子]：

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：欺骗顾客！

[三色丸子]：

4

被怼得头疼，带土也不管了现在才几点，干脆一个电话敲给了正在隔壁市开讲座的被Q的某正主，而就在这等人接电话的一分钟内，对方又发了新的消息过来。

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你要是没有的话，就不会说“不能的哦~”

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你说了不能，你就是有这个哥哥

[三色丸子]：但小哥哥是模特啊

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你看，你刚刚还说自己不清楚，你就是撒谎

[三色丸子]：

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：小哥哥真的不能寄过来吗？

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你帮我去问问

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：小哥哥包邮吗？

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：不包邮也没问题，我支持X丰到付哦~

带土看他发的这一条条的，气得牙痒痒的念叨：“问就问！”

5

“你有病？四点给我打电话干嘛？”电话里传来低沉的男声，压着火气问话。

“我没病，但是淘宝店有个有病的顾客，非要我把你寄给他，你要是没意见，我就答应了，”带土被骂也不生气，说起这出闹剧反倒是把自己给逗笑了，“反正我也没说不过他，左右你也不重要，寄过去就寄过去好了，人家还支持到付~”

“......药在你家客厅抽屉的第二格，我建议你现在去吃点治精神病的，免得开荒开疯了出去犯法。”被吵醒的卡卡西沉默了好一会儿，总算是想明白了他的话，但因为事情太过离奇，他想也没想的觉得是带土开荒死得太惨在发疯。

“兄弟，很不幸的是我们的本已经刷到了百分之八十，所以我很正常，不能再正常了，”带土踢掉鞋上滚回床上，“你要是不信，就自己上客服号看看去，有个不知道是小姐姐还是小弟弟的等着买你呢~”

“你拒绝——”

“嘟嘟嘟——”

卡卡西思考了三秒，果断放下手机继续睡觉。

6

调戏完客服，鸣人退出APP，兴致勃勃的看起了老师的直播录屏，刚看一半就彻底睡着了，视频也就直接放到手机没电关机。

他醒过来的时候，总觉得时间好像不对，而且最重要的是他竟然是自然醒，他不应该被闹钟叫醒，然后半死不活的去听讲座吗？！！！

鸣人猛地翻身坐起来，手机正面朝下躺在地上，捡起来屏幕也按不亮，就在他准备怀疑手机被摔坏了的时候，突然想起来临睡前他好像在看视频......

“啊——死定了死定了这都几点了啊！！！卡卡西老师的讲座肯定错过了啊啊啊啊啊啊！”手脚并用的从床上爬起来，蓬着一头金发，匆忙抓起充电宝和书包，龙卷风似的跑出门。

旗木卡卡西是他非常非常非常喜欢的油画家，这位老师的作品不多却都是良作，喜欢用大片大片明艳绮丽的色彩去画阴沉灰暗的事物，鸣人关注他有四五年了，好容易才赶上这回讲座，偏偏还睡过头。

鸣人抓着书包跑得飞快，越想越气干脆吼了声，把不远处惯性迟到的卡卡西吓一大跳，男人看过去也只瞥见他奔进楼道的背影。

他回笼觉睡醒起来，想起带土发神经一样的电话，还是登上账号看客服消息。

“嗑上硬茬儿了这是——”但也只是笑笑而过，那人也没再发来消息，只当是一时兴起捉弄人罢了。

7

鸣人堪堪在最后一分钟踏进门，谁知台上根本没人，其他位置都坐得差不多，就剩下第一排左边还空着俩，虽然是他要来听讲座的，但第一排也是他绝对不想坐的。

——可现在迟到了，没得选了。

坐下摆好本子，等了两分钟门外还是没人来，于是悄咪咪的掏出手机又打开某宝，去骚扰昨晚的客服。

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：下午好

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：你帮我问过模特小哥哥了吗？

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：十个小时过去了哦

[豚骨叉焼おかわり]：

就在他消息发到一半的时候，门外进来一人，目若朗星，面如冠玉，眉眼轻含笑意，端方雅致。

鸣人手一哆嗦戳过去七八个表情包，啪的正面朝下把手机扣桌面了。

8

卡卡西本没发现他就是刚才那个一嗓子吓着自己的男孩，奈何他扣手机的动作过于干净利落，声音太大，引得屋里的人通通看过去。

原想也只是冒失，然而被围观反装作故作镇定，却偷偷红了耳根子，倒也倔强得十分可爱。

中场休息的时候，他掏出手机发现那位奇怪的顾客竟然又发了一堆的消息过来，从后往前刷了两屏幕的表情包。

[三色丸子]：亲亲，这个模特小哥哥不卖哦~

至此，卡卡西决定，不管这个人再发什么消息过来，他都不会再搭理了，白白被人家消遣。

鸣人听得很认真，笑起来眼睛里还有光，看着特别喜人，这样的男孩子放在哪里都惯会招人疼，卡卡西一没留神就看了进去。

不过欣赏归欣赏，也不至于如此禽兽。

讲座结束后主办方建的群里倒是热闹得紧，卡卡西本也没兴趣，只预备好了在里面装死，谁知他们在群里讨论平时练习画人体都是找的什么素材，他无意间点开竟然看到了自己的照片，惊了三秒定神把那个像是痴汉一样的发言人记了下来。

——漩涡鸣人

按道理说，发现他的照片不该这么稀奇，但问题是昨晚那个顾客才用这个图片做引子，逼得带土一句话也没得回，扭头把烂摊子甩给了自己。 

9

卡卡西觉得有趣，拐着弯要到了鸣人的联系方式，再一看收件人信息——合上了，可真真儿是意料之外又在意料之中。

他还故意去加鸣人的微信，这会儿倒表现得很正常，不动声色的翻去朋友圈，抓到他前天凌晨发的动态。

——路过一家男装店，我问客服，你要送我这个模特还是那个模特，X丰包邮到付也可以哦！

鸣人时不时会跟卡卡西咨询技法，一天能更五六七八条朋友圈，越是看着看着小鼻子大眼睛越觉得喜欢，熟了之后鸣人也渐渐的露出本性。

分享首歌，他评论“已阅”；发个和朋友吃饭的朋友圈，他评论“老师偏心都不带我TAT”；画画脏了脸被带土拍下来他发出去，鸣人又评论“啊，老师画画了下次记得开直播啊，不看画看人也行啊”

越发的不拘着，越发的惹是生非，喝醉了还敢发朋友圈艾特他。

波风面麻：我说老师是最好的素材，臭弟弟还敢灌我酒，趴了吧哈哈哈哈哈@旗木卡卡西 老师就是最棒der！

深夜刚准备睡觉的卡卡西：......欠收拾

然后视频电话就滴过来了。

醉得脸通红，脚下拌蒜，还含含糊糊自爆。

“我，之前看到一个男装店....他们家的，模特......”

“模特？”卡卡西靠上床头，支着腿挑眉问。

“对，模特！”鸣人不知道踢到了什么，一跟头摔进沙发，手机也咚的一声砸地上。

“有没有事——”

“他和老师真的特别像！我还，还......嘿嘿”鸣人咧着嘴憨笑，“我还去找他们客服问，问能不能把模特寄给我哈哈哈哈”

“客服怎么回你的？”卡卡西没想到他还记得那个事，都过去半年多了。

“他说，不给，没有！”小兽的声音弱下去，莫名有些委屈巴巴，卡卡西刚想好说辞怎么安慰他哄他睡觉，就听到了小呼噜声。

“......”

10

次日午后，鸣人在一阵又一阵的敲门声中，捂着脑袋醒过来，门外人仿佛格外的有耐心，保持着一定的频率不间断的敲，他哀嚎一声还是滚下沙发去应门。

门外人听到哀嚎便噙着笑，见着人笑意就更深了，鸣人愣愣的看着卡卡西，半晌傻乎乎的开口问。

“卡卡西老师，你怎么来了？”

男人笑得眼睛弯成月牙：“你让我来的啊~”

“我不是我没有你别瞎说——”觉没睡醒，脑子还是挺活，“我住哪里老师你怎么知道的啊？！！”

“这不对！”说着也想不通，谁知男人突然凑上前来摸他耳朵。

“哪有不对，你不是吵着要店家把模特寄给你吗？”

“啊？”

“啊？！”

“啊！！！”

卡卡西欺身上前：“听说还可以X丰到付？！”

“......”

“这位客人，您看签在哪里比较好？”

“！！！”男孩儿瞳孔地震，嗫嚅着往后退，“握草不可能，不可能——”

“那就签这儿吧。”卡卡西攥着他肩头用力往怀里带，低下头亲了亲鸣人的脸，“货已签收，不退不换。”

Fin.

  
  



End file.
